Talk:Energy Drain
Regarding the comparaison with Mantra of Recall, someone added: "When you're scraping for every point of energy toward the end of a battle, you're more likely to have 5 spare points to invest than 10!". This is incorrect. As Mantra of Recall is cast beforehand and gives you back the energy bonus right when it's recharged (unless stripped), you'll always have enough energy to recast it as soon as it ends, giving a net 15 energy gain every 20 secs (more or less 2.25 pips of energy regen). I didn't want to start a revert war, so I'd thought I'd ask for oppinions first. --theeth 20:26, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :I agree. --Karlos 02:41, 2 February 2006 (UTC) I really agree. When you have a 20/20 recharge focus/wand as well, ive gone from 6 to 45 energy in all of 3 seconds... It kicks in when you need it. (Basically, i cast Mantra, got a 10s recharge, used CoP, Mantra, CoP, and boom! :-) I prefer it over Energy Drain greatly. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xenodius ( ) 02:46, 4 April 2006. : => Believes in MoR. And that note is wrong. --Xeeron 07:37, 4 April 2006 (CDT) "Energy Drain provides slightly less energy over time than Mantra of Recall, but without the Mantra's awkward delayed energy gain and vulnerability to being shattered. " That is not necessary a negative impact of Mantra Of Recall as the statement is implying. When Mantra of Recall is shattered/stripped/drained/rended/etc, you end up Gaining the energy back. That works even better in conjunction with Contemplation of Purity. --64.229.218.88 22:42, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ---- Anon made a large edit to the energy gain figures. I reverted until someone can verify — Skuld 08:36, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :They are verified, What he did was take the current energy track and fixed it. The current energy gain a second is misleading because it is not counting the 5 energy inital investment in the skill. For 12 in inspiration, you really get energy at a rate of .5 a sec. (13/26) --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 08:40, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, my mistake, when i added the first energy gain/second row. I forgot to take that into account. The other tables Energy Boon, Offering of Blood, Mantra of Recall, Boon Signet and Peace and Harmony are correct. ---Nemren 11:59, 2 July 2006 (CDT) shouldent there be some kind of note that energy tap might be a better option for the ones that need another elite or something?, just my thougt, becaus when i played mesmer a long time ago i preferd to use tap, so i could use Crippling AnguishShadowcraftgothic 21:29, 29 March 2008 (UTC) MoR vs ED Lets assume that you're a monk and you want the best form of energymanagement possible. I think I would start using this skill after doing some thinking. More often I find myself using 40% recharge on Inspiration when using MoR. This is so that I can try to make sure that its recharged in case I have to use COP or it gets shattered early and I can recast it. But on the other hand say I'm left alone 90% of the time. That means I'm waiting 20 seconds every time I want energy anyway because it wouldn't be very effective to COP then recast it on purpose for energy. Now with drain if I get the recharge I can use it whenever I want from that point on. Meaning even though I might have just used it like 15 seconds ago I can use it again right away. I have to come to the conclusion that drain is actually better because you could potentially use it more often. The energy gain differences are small assuming you're using 9 attributes into inspiration for both. 209.34.210.191 19:44, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :If you factor in a 20% chance of fast recharge with drain and assume you'll always get the full effect, recall with no fast recharge still provides a little more energy assuming 9 inspiration. Going up to 36% fast recharge (two 20% items; you don't actually get 40%), recall with no fast recharge still provides more, though only slightly more. Drain is easier to use since it has lower overhead (and you can bring inspired enchant if you feel like trying to suck down other monks' recalls). But drain means you have to have an enemy in range with enough energy. I don't like drain, personally. --Fyren 20:56, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Personally, I find MoR better since you can cast it prior to battle, regen some, enter, start the fight, heal the first big blows and find yourself with near max or max energy in the middle of battle. E drain is more active and denies some energy use but I feel that MoR's natural 21 second cycle is more natural to play. --Vortexsam 21:05, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::: After playing quite a bit with both MoR and ED i think that basicly there are 2 main reasons i prefer ED : first it alows me to use 20%enchant mods (a huge plus for my prot build), and second you can use ED when you NEED energy. I mean in a fight you'll always be at range to use it, usualy because the tank suck and you have some monsters on you. The "cast before the fight" of MoR is nice and all, but face it with ED you can have that +/-15 energy right before casting Aegis or party heal. Monking is a "reactive" profession, meaning you don't plan your spells beforehand like a Ele would. You need maximum flexibility wile fighting and that mean having the energy to cast the right spell, at the right time. ::::Why not Glyph of Lesser Energy? You get 2 skills that only cost 5 energy every 30 seconds. If used with Protective Spirit and Blessed Light, you saved a net 15 energy and an elite spot. Wizard of the Flame 22:35, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::Notice the dates dude, Anet buffed GoLE, and then debuffed it later. This was before GoLE was good ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:08, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Relations Why is Mantra of Recall in the related skills? Yeah, its an elite that gives energy from the same attribute, beyond that they are extremely different. MoR = not targeted, enchantment, doesn't drain energy from an enemy ED = target foe, spell, the foe must have energy to drain to give all the energy <>Spark 21:49, 5 February 2007 (CST) :They're similar enough in purpose that someone considering one would likely want to consider the other. --Fyren 23:04, 5 February 2007 (CST) Yea, and dont forget, they both got nerfed due secondary abuse >_>" --J0ttem™ 14:21, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::Really a useless note now. During the time it was meta sure, but now no one connects the 2. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:10, 14 May 2007 (CDT) OMGWTFBBQ ZOMG its Spiderman.Mr Prash 22:06, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :No, it's definately not. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:09, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :: Everyone is entitled to thier own opinions.Mr Prash 22:22, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Opinions? On the internet? I don't think so. 222.153.229.8 22:23, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Sucks. Sucky Sucky elite. :I disagree Zulu Inuoe 21:35, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Zulu. Mr Prash 15:13, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Boon Prot is.. back! :p 18:36, 16 June 2008 (UTC) This is true. I run a boonprot on dunkoro, and it works pretty well.Arcdash 09:26, 29 June 2008 (UTC) PvP version is fail The PvP version is too weak. It should be "get 3 energy for every point drained" like the PvE version, but in return Drain 1 or 2 energy less than the PvE one.